Let's die like pathetic lovers
by Blue Spoon
Summary: Death-drabble.  POV Pip. Simple retranscription d'un certain évènement du septième OAV de Hellsing Ultimate. Le titre est à prendre comme un clin d'oeil, une parodie, un mensonge et une vérité. Ehe.


**Attention** : Spoilers ! (de l'OAV 07 de Hellsing Ultimate, et des tomes 6/7)

**Rating**: T. Parce que c'est Hellsing, mais je suis loin d'être aussi explicite que Hirano-san, à qui appartient évidement l'oeuvre. (Hop, on case les crédits l'air de rien !)

**Résumé** : On devine rapidement à quel moment de l'histoire cela se situe je pense.  
><span>Retranscription<span>- j'insiste - courte et sans prétention. J'en avais besoin. Captain Bernadotte, you're my Hero ! ;_;

* * *

><p><strong><span>Let's die like pathetic lovers<span>  
><strong>

Regardez-la. Non mais regardez-la vêtue de son propre sang et qui pourtant s'aggripe désespérément à ma veste de sa main vacante, se fichant d'un bras manquant. Jou-chan ton bras, bloque l'hémorragie de ton bras ! Tu le ressens tout de même, ce Wasserfall sanglant qui s'écoule à ta gauche, à défaut de le voir ? J'aurais aimé être capable de moi-même m'occuper de l'androgyne qui a osé te priver de tes belles orbes bleutées, et te prouver que j'étais un humain assez fort pour me tenir à tes côtés, d'égal à égal.  
>Ah, j'entends déjà Alucard se foutre de la faiblesse des humains ! Tu m'excuseras mon pote, on a oublié de rajouter le caractère dérivé <strong>"<strong>Régénération instantanée**"** dans notre arbre phylogénique à nous. Et en parlant de régénération, je me sens justement dégénérer. Jou-chan, tu deviens floue mais tes larmes teintées de rouge de m'échappent pas. Ne sois pas ridicule, tu ne vas pas pleurer un mercenaire qui n'a croisé ta route que pour l'argent que l'institut Hellsing lui proposait, hein ? Je ne suis qu'une brute sans attache abonné aux flirts de passage, tu le sais j'espère ?

Regardez-la, on a jamais vu vampire plus pitoyable***** aveugle, manchot et en larmes, s'en est risible. Même pas fichue de se garder en un morceau et elle voulait nous sauver ? Si bête, si gentille. Arrête de pleurer je te dis, j'ai eu une belle vie. Sombre et teintée de cadavres, mais belle. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait pleurer pour toi et ta vie éternelle tu sais. En faire partie un peu plus longtemps n'aurait pas été de refus, j'espère que tu te rappelleras au moins pendant un siècle l'homme agonisant qui t'a volé un baiser ; nul besoin de te souvenir de mon nom, je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur, mais garde au moins cette image en tête. Et pitié, ne laisse pas d'horribles goules me bouffer, quitte à être vidé de mon sang autant que ce soit par toi. Ai-je réussi à te dire **"**nourris toi de moi**"** ? J'espère que oui. Battons-nous ensemble, Seras, je veux que tu détruises ces enflures qui ont fait de cette ville que je déteste un enfer. Je veux que tu venges pour moi cet idiot de barman, les prostituées, la vieille femme aux _fish and chips_ et tout ceux qui se foutaient royalement du Millenium, Hellsing ou Iscariott ; toutes ces personnes pour qui le nazisme était mort depuis des lustres et les gamins qui ignoraient tout à ce sujet. Qu'eux aussi pleurnichent **"**_fuck fuck_**"** pendant que tu leur troueras le ventre avec Vladimir, ce sera un peu comme si je faisais parti des festivités...

Eh, voilà qu'à mon tour j'ai sommeil ; quel piètre capitaine je fais pour entamer une sieste au milieu d'un champ de bataille, ne m'en voulez pas trop les gars ! Après tout, mourir pour protéger une fille comme elle... Oh oui, j'ai vraiment eu une belle vie.

_Sayônara, Jou-chan._

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> Faux, on connait tous un certain vampire dont on ne citera pas le nom qui _brille_ au soleil. Muhaha.

_Note sans importance : Une des raisons pour lesquelles j'adore ce personnage, est que sa façon d'être est comme ma façon d'écrire. De temps en temps un soupçon de ce qu'on pourrait appeler 'poésie', et soudain une personnalité sans tact reprend le dessus et casse l'atmosphère. Come on Seras, let's kill a Werewolf together o/ *sort*_


End file.
